the way
by jjung068
Summary: Selalu ada jarak yang sangat jauh diantara kata 'Hanji' dan 'gaun'.


**The Way**

Erwin Smith/Hanji Zoe  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine, it's belong to Hajime Isayama.  
[ _Untuk melengkapi self-challenge, membuat pairing fanfic berdasarkan lirik lagu Train-Soul Sister, another couple will coming soon!_ ]  
.

 _The way you move ain't fair, you know?_

.

Sebagai laki-laki, Erwin Smith bisa mengatakan kalau seorang Hanji Zoe tidak anggun sama sekali sebagai perempuan. Ia tidak seperti Petra yang anggun jika sudah berada di dalam pakaian sipilnya atau Krista yang manis dan sopan. Bahkan meski diluar misi dan sedang bersantai sekalipun, Hanji Zoe tetap tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali. Masih sering menjahili Levi dan bersikap sesukanya. Dan juga dari caranya bergaul dengan lawan jenis bahkan sampai ke caranya bersikap, Erwin tidak akan heran jika terkadang ada yang salah menganggap Hanji sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Makanya jangan salahkan ia sekarang jika tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya disertai pandangan melongo tidak percaya. Jika Rivaille masuk ke ruangannya sekarang, laki-laki dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata itu akan mendecih dan berkata betapa cerobohnya Erwin seraya membersihkan pecahan beling dan cairan kopi yang tumpah.

Masa bodoh dengan Rivaille, pemandangan di depannya lebih menarik perhatiannya ketimbang mengurusi sebuah gelas kopi yang pecah.

Hanji yang datang ke ruangannya dengan mengenakan gaun. Hanji. Hanji Zoe. Yang selalu bersemangat melebihi siapapun saat mereka pergi ke luar dinding untuk melaksanakan misi. Yang juga menggilai titan lebih dari siapapun.

Sepertinya Erwin ingat jika selalu ada jarak yang _sangat jauh_ diantara kata 'Hanji' dan 'gaun'.

Demi kepala Shadis yang sudah botak, ada angin apa sampai Hanji yang biasanya _sangat_ laki-laki tiba-tiba merombak penampilan sampai sedrastis itu? Apa rambut di kepala Shadis sudah tumbuh kembali? Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru bertemu Inspektur itu kemarin malam dan kepalanya masih botak, tidak ada tan da-tanda penumbuhan rambut sama sekali.

Lalu apa?

"Hanji?" Perempuan di hadapannya mengangguk. "Ini benar-benar Hanji Zoe bawahanku?"

Anggukan untuk kali kedua.

"Hanji yang sela-"  
"Astaga Erwin Smith, ini _benar-benar_ aku, Hanji Zoe, _buntaichou,_ anak buahmu!" Hanji menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak segera maju dan menjitak kepala lelaki itu agar sadar dan menutup mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

Tidak, tidak. Dirinya dalam versi imajiner menggelengkan kepala. Petra bilang sebagai perempuan, ia harus bersikap manis dan sopan, yang artinya Hanji tidak boleh menjitak kepala orang sembarangan, termasuk Erwin di dalamnya.

"Tapi Hanji yang kukenal tidak pernah memakai gaun seperti ini."  
"Tidak boleh, ya?"  
"B-bukan begi-"  
"Aneh, ya?"  
"T-tidak, coco-"  
"Pasti dimatamu aku seperti badut, kan?" Hanji mendengus. "Iya, iya, tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Aku tahu aku jelek, kok."  
"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Kau manis dan aku serius saat berkata kalau kau cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun itu!" Erwin membantah, nafasnya tersengal karena beru saha menandingi kecepatan Hanji yang luar biasa dalam berbicara. "Sungguh, aku tidak bohong."

Yang dipuji hanya mendengus dan membuang muka (meski diam-diam sebenarnya ia hanya malu untuk mengakui jika ucapan lelaki itu menimbulkan sensasi hangat yang menjalar sampai ke pipinya dan dirinya sendiri bisa merasakan hangat disana).

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku sampai memecahkan cangkir kopimu sendiri, Tuan Smith?"  
"Itu karena, rr..." Erwin memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari alasan kala ia menyadari jika tatapan Hanji semakin menajam. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali. Dan juga ini kali pertama kau memakai gaun di hadapanku. Wajar jika aku terkejut dan sedikit kehilangan kendali, bukan?"

Untuk kali kedua, Hanji membuang muka dan berusaha agar Erwin tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona hebat. Oke, hangat di pipinya lebih parah dari kali pertama dan Hanji tahu agak _sedikit_ susah untuk menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa.

"Kau tidak bertanya untuk apa aku mengenakan ini?"  
"H-hah?"  
"Jika aku jadi kau dan mendapati ada anak buahku yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengenakan gaun seperti ini, tentu saja aku akan penasaran dan bertanya padanya."  
"Oke, oke. Aku akan bertanya." Erwin menghela nafas. "Hanji, mengapa kau mengenakan gaun seperti itu? Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Erwin." Hanji menyeringai. "Ya, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Erwin memang tidak bersuara, tapi alisnya yang mengernyit sudah cukup diterjemahkan Hanji sebagai arti lain dari kata 'kemana?'.

"Ke pernikahan teman ah, tidak, sahabatku!" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Dan dia bilang aku harus mengenakan gaun kalau tidak mau melewatkan makanan enak."

"Pikiranmu lama-lama jadi mirip Sasha." Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Hanya itu tujuanmu datang ke ruanganku?"  
"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Erwin." Hanji tersenyum untuk kali kedua. "Aku datang ke sini untuk melatih gerakanku agar terlihat anggun _sedikit_ sekaligus memaksa mu."  
"Memaksa?" Alisnya mengernyit untuk kali kedua. "Tentang apa in-"

"Aku tidak mungkin datang ke pernikahan sahabatku tanpa pendamping." Senyum manis kembali bertengger untuk kali ketiga. Erwin bersumpah di depan Hanji yang sekarang, ia akan terkena diabetes jika terus melihat senyum itu untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Oke, aku akan mendampingimu."  
"Memang aku memintamu untuk mendampingiku?"  
"Hah?"  
"Bercanda." Hanji tertawa. "Oke karena kau yang akan mendampingiku, sekarang kau harus ikut berlatih menggerakkan badanmu dengan _gentleman!_ "  
"Hanji, aku sudah cukup _gentleman_ kalau hanya menemanimu pergi ke pernikahan sahabatmu." Erwin terkekeh kecil. "Daripada aku, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menunjukkan caramu agar terlihat anggun?"

"Baik, asal jangan terpesona, oke?" Erwin tertawa.  
"Tidak janji," ia berbisik pelan, namun langsung mengacungkan jempol kala tahu Hanji mendelik ke arahnya. "Oke."

Dan Erwin kembali melongo untuk kali kedua. Cara Hanji yang memperagakan bagaimana ia (berpura-pura) memasuki ruangan dan sesekali menunduk untuk mengh ormati orang yang lebih tua benar-benar memukaunya. Belum lagi kala gadis itu dengan sengaja memutarkan tubuhnya seperti berdansa, Erwin benar-benar kehilan gan kata untuk menjelaskan betapa Hanji yang selama ini jauh dari kata 'anggun', 'manis', dan 'cantik' bisa begitu memukau dengan campuran tiga kata itu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Hanji bertanya sesudah ia membungkukkan badan. Erwin baru sadar jika iris cokelat Hanji selalu bersinar kala gadis itu bersemangat. Dan ia ju ga baru menyadari jika sinar itulah yang selalu mengundang senyum di wajahnya tiap kali melihat tingkah Hanji yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Caramu berputar tadi benar-benar tidak anggun, Hanji." Erwin berdeham. "Perbaiki lagi, lalu tunjukkan padaku jika kau rasa sudah benar."

Hanji menggerutu pelan. Tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun sampai ia menutup pintu keras-keras dan Erwin bisa mendengar ocehannya yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar orang-orang di sepanjang lorong,

"Erwin Smith sialan. Jelas-jelas itu gerakan paling anggun yang sudah kucoba. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata jika itu masih tidak anggun? Apa matanya sudah buta?" Erwin bisa membayangkan orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitar Hanji menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan gadis itu akan mendelik ke setiap orang yang menatapnya seperti orang gila.

 _Ya, Hanji, aku sudah buta karena gerakanmu itu. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu kala gaun itu berkibar dan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu menghempas rambutmu. Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah tahu._

Erwin hanya tersenyum kecil.

 _Dan juga, gerakanmu tadi adalah hal paling anggun yang pernah kutahu darimu._

END

 **A;N**

WAHAHA APA INI. Oke pertama-tama maafkan kenistaan beserta keabsurdan yang ada di dalam fanfic ini. Serius, saya cuma kangen sama fanfic tentang mereka berdua ditambah sama lirik lagu Train yang Soul Sister diatas jadi berniat untuk membuat fanfic mereka.

Still, mind to review? xD


End file.
